


House Barnes of the Avengers Tower

by winterrsoldier (magnusfuckingbane)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a fanboy, Game of Thrones References, M/M, because game of thrones plus avengers is ahhhhhhh, i love clint barton tbh, might be an ongoing story??, slight fondueing on the last part, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusfuckingbane/pseuds/winterrsoldier
Summary: "Oh my god, Barnes. You haven't watched Game of Thrones? You don't even know it? Steve! Seven hells.. Your 'catching up' isn't really a catching up without watching this show. Come here, you person living under a rock. I'm about to introduce you to one of the best shows on TV."





	

  It was an unusually peaceful day for the Avengers. No villains doing shit things, no shady people running around, no monsters, no aliens—it was indeed a peaceful day. You can definitely say that this is a day off for the rest of them. 

  Bucky's particularly bored, though. Tony's sleeping (he made him take a nap, he'd been awake for 48 hours! And promised to give him a _very_  good night), Stevie's sparring with Nat and Sam, Bruce—well he doesn't really bother him that much, he always seem so occupied with his things and he looked adorable doing it, Thor is not around. Clint though, he's completely awake and just watching something on the laptop. He could totally disturb him. Or watch whatever the other was watching. 

\--- 

  "Clint. Wanna go spar or something?," he asked, pulling out his steely blue, puppy eyes. It always work. 

  "No, Barnes. I'm re-watching my favorite show. This is my chance to re-watch it from Season 1!," Clint answered, making a shooing motion towards Bucky. Well, what show is so important that someone resisted his adorable technique? Curiosity led him to sit down beside his teammate and stare at the screen. "What is that show anyway?" 

  "Oh my god, Barnes. You haven't watched Game of Thrones? _You don't even know it?_  Steve! Seven hells.. Your 'catching up' isn't really a catching up without watching this show. Come here, you person living under a rock. I'm about to introduce you to one of the best shows on TV." Clint moved and pulled Bucky closer for a more comfortable sitting position. He put the laptop on Bucky's lap, exited the video he's watching, then went to click the folder titled 'Game of Thrones Season 1'. And after playing the first episode, three men in black were shown walking on a very cold, snowy forest. There's a slightly older man, a younger one who looks so scared with everything, and a man on a horse who seems so regal. He hated that regal looking man with his very airy attitude— Ser Waymar Royce is his name, said Clint who apparently have watched the show countless of times and have read the books. Ser Waymar Royce did not believe what the younger man had said about those dead people. He still insisted to go and check. Now he's dead, because apparently the dead were very much undead, thank you very much. Then the older man ran and had his head chopped off because ' _those zombies can wield weapons!'_  ( _'They are white walkers, Barnes.'_ ) The younger man though, fate unknown for now. 

  Suddenly, a tune. Some kind of orchestra-esque tune that made him want to pull out a violin or bang the table with his hands. Awesome background animation for the tune as well. He could hear Clint humming along while drumming his hands on his lap. "I dig this opening theme."

\--- 

  "I love that child. He handles that bow and arrow like a boss," he said upon encountering Arya Stark, inserting that 'like a boss' phrase he got from Peter. 

  "Oh, so you love me too?," Clint teased, making some kissy face. 

  "Shut up, Barton." 

\--- 

  "So he's alive. But why did he kill him? He was telling the truth!" 

  "He's a deserter of the Night's Watch, and that's his punishment. Besides, they haven't seen white walkers for like thousands of years, so they didn't really believe what he said." 

\--- 

  "Those puppies—direwolves are adorable. I'd love to have one." Bucky muttered, under a series of chips dipped in cheese.

  "One direwolf for each Stark child." 

  "How about him? He's Jon, right? Where's his'?" 

  "Jon's a bastard. And look! There he is," Clint had this wide grin while hugging a pillow. "Ghost." 

  "Huh. Cool. I love his eyes." 

\--- 

  "So that's the king, the queen, the queen's twin, the queen's younger brother, the king and queen's children—," he noticed Clint's little smirk after hearing that latter part but just brushed it off and continued, "—that's right, right? Okay, so the Starks are Ned, Catelyn, Arya, Sansa, Robb, Bran, Jon, Rickon, and then that guy is… what was his name? Dion? Leon?" 

  "Theon. Theon Greyjoy." Clint supplied, but Bucky swore he heard him mutter 'reek' under his breath. The archer was very proud that Bucky's good at remembering names too. 

\--- 

  "This is like porn. Let's make Stevie watch this." 

  "Wait, I think I know the reason why he did not put this on your catching up list!" 

\--- 

  "He's definitely going to fall and die." 

  "Just watch, Bucky." 

  A few seconds later and, "The twins are fucking! That's..not a good thing. Let's make Stevie watch it!" 

  "No. He'll kill me." 

  But Bucky have forgotten all about Clint and was focused on the screen again. "He's going to die. I swear to god— he pushed him! See! The child's dead!" 

  And Clint could only smile. Wickedly. He turned the Winter Soldier into an invested watcher of the Game of Thrones. 

\--- 

  Two hours later, they're already on episode 3. Bucky had already proclaimed that he likes Tyrion and Arya, Jon is still 'meh' for him, Ned Stark is awesome and he wants him to be the king instead, King Robert is funny, Queen Cersei is a " _capital letter B-I-T-C-H_ ", Daenerys is….well, a bit interesting? Khal Drogo is hot, Little Finger is much more interesting, and Joffrey must die. He didn't even notice as Tony sauntered towards them, as Clint was explaining something about _this_  Targaryen and _that_  Targaryen and _fuck_  was it painful to remember all. He made a note to probably read the books too, and search online about the history and lore in which Clint replied _‘Don't! There are spoilers online!’_.

  "Hey there Bucky Boo, Birdbrain, what are you doing?," he looked up and saw Tony looking fresh from sleep and gorgeous, _as always_. Bucky paused the video to give Tony a soft kiss before playing it again.

  "Game of Thrones. I'm on episode 3, thanks to Clint. This is good shit, doll." 

  "I can feel that someone's getting addicted. Just don't forget about _later_ , okay?," Tony grinned, amused at the idea of Bucky being a fanboy. "Clint is awesome. Just sometimes though." 

  Clint's betrayed 'Hey!' was heard as Tony planted a peck on his soldier's forehead before walking out of the room and into his workshop. 

\--- 

  More hours passed by and Bucky was very much outraged that Joffrey and the other two were Cersei and Jaime's children, Jon is great, Pyp and Grenn looks nice together, Sam must be protected, he likes Robb, _'I wonder what would happen to Gendry?'_ , ' _Littlefinger is fucking good at manipulating!'_ , Varys is _very_  interesting, he needs to protect Arya, Robert is dead ( _'Cersei had him killed, I swear. I can feel it.'_ ), Khal Drogo is also dead ( _'Goodbye, love~'_ ), Renly and Loras are OTP, and then there's Ned…. NED. 

  Episode 9 had him saying, "You fucking bastard! Fuck you Joffrey! Oh my god, Clint this child needs to die! I swear to god I'm going to jump inside this fucking screen and fucking kill him! Eddard Stark should rule and now he's dead?! I was rooting for him—no, Clint, this is not a funny situation!" 

  Clint, on the other hand, was dying because of laughter. Bucky Barnes is the embodiment of the emotion he felt when he first watched Game of Thrones. "Oh, sweet summer child.." 

\--- 

  A gasp. "Dragons! There's dragons! Why didn't you tell me?! This is awesome. Aww they're so tiny and adorable!"  And just like that, 10 hours of watching the first season, Bucky Barnes can finally say that he is a fan of Game of Thrones. 

\--- 

  That night came, and Tony already _came_. "Come on, darling. Give it all to me. Fuck—oh god, yes Bucky~ Shit!," Tony moaned out as Bucky felt himself orgasming and spilling everything inside of the smaller. 

  With his hips still slowly moving and still draining out his seeds inside of Tony, Bucky leaned down to kiss the other's ear and whispered, "Winter is coming". 

  "Wha—," Tony's broken out of his 'what a great lovemaking' trance and snorted, which turned into a laugh. A _very_  loud laughter, then a shout. "Look what you've done, Barton!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the grammar related problems. English is not my first language. >_< Also, I might post some other extra chapters because I have so MANY ideas for Bucky Barnes fanboying and referencing Game Of Thrones. \0/ Also, sorry if there are some inaccuracies.


End file.
